


Catch 19th

by Keenir



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>POV:</b>  Myka.</p>
<p><b>Summary:</b>  H.G. is the Time Traveler, true, but she got to be that way via good ol' catch-22.</p>
<p><b>Note:</b>  This takes place after the episode's action, but before the final scene.  So, on the plane we never saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch 19th

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** every H.G.Wells episode up to and including  Vendetta.

You asked to be bronzed.

'Nobody in their right mind would ask to be bronzed,' was my reply. It was all I could think of - the statement had left me floundering, it was so unexpected.

And, in reply to my reply, you said, 'I wasn't in my right mind.'

But you argued your case before the Regents, convincing them to bronze you, to let you pass the time in silent observation.

The plane bumps a little, and the pilot comes on the intercom, apologizing for the turbulence. Beside me, in the window seat, H.G. has slept the entire flight. The woman who predicted the tank and atomic weapons, doesn't seem curious about aircraft. Then again, almost dying does tend to set your mind on _save it for later_.

Speaking of which...

If you know you're not in your right mind, maybe you are and maybe you aren't. But if you can form sentances and points, then wouldn't you be in your right mind then?

...and if you're in your right mind, then why would you ask to be bronzed?

You could've written Catch-22. Except that would probably have been beside the point. And a distraction. Though maybe a distraction would've been a good thing, something to help you through...

Ugh, who'm I kidding? It was simpler when H.G. and I would talk about gender equality and whether we'd made as much progress as we might have over the course of a century. We were on even footing, there. How do I talk to someone whose grief led to desperation and obsession, which led to her asking to be bronzed?

I wonder what masterpieces we might have had - the Warehouses and the literary world - if Christina had not died, and therefore had not sent H.G. into her Invisible Man-ish spiral into pain and anger.

I wonder how many of the Regents agreed to her request, on the sheer novelty value of it: an agent _volunteering_ to undergo the process.

I wonder if H.G. knew she was going to be awake the whole time she was in storage.

After losing so much, she put all her remaining eggs in one basket, and rolled the dice. Took a chance that someone in the future would let her out. Took a chance that we wouldn't all be hungry Morlocks, or worse.

This is going to be a long plane ride home. Maybe long enough to figure this out.


End file.
